We Are One, Da?
by Kenny's SpaceCadet
Summary: Canada would do anything for a little attention – so when Russia proposes a merger of the two countries, Canada is quick to agree. But between Russia's "cold" demeanor and Canada's angsty past, their union proves to be... complicated. RusCan
1. Canada Feels Lonely

Summary: Canada would do anything for just a little attention – so when Russia proposes a union between the Arctic countries, Canada is quick to agree. But between Russia's 'cold' demeanor, Canada's angsty past, and a whole host of issues with their friends and family, the two find their new union much more complicated than it has to be...

Disclaimer: No, I do not own them.

A/N: First Hetalia fanfic. I discovered this anime like 5 days ago, and it's f-ing awesome. Forgive cultural mistakes please? And enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One: In Which Canada Feels Lonely and Considers Normally Outlandish Ideas**

"I want to start a new country."

The G8 meeting had been chaotic up until a second before Russia had opened his mouth. America was pissed off about a new regulation on Fast Food and taking it out on England, England was trying to restrain himself from starting nuclear war, Italy was whining about his shoelaces, Germany was in a heated argument with France over authority on the Rhine River (whilst tying Italy's shoes), and Japan, who had been calmly eating rice, was bumped into by France and consequently, rice was spilled all over the floor. Canada was the only one who hadn't yet spoken.

Then, the room fell silent. Even America seemed speechless.

"Well? It's a great idea, da?"

"Uhm, excuse me, you can't just go around starting new countries, you Commie bastard!" America finally yelled.

"If the areas in question bow to mother Russia and become one with me, then indeed I can," Russia replied serenely. "See, I am thinking to create a country called the United Sovereignties of the Arctic Ocean – or, the Arcta-buddies, for short. I would like for Alaska, Iceland, Greenland, Norway, and Canada to become one with me! It is time for the Arctic to have a strong significance in World politics."

"Alaska isn't going anywhere!" America yelled angrily, jumping to his feet. "And neither are Iceland, Greenland, and Norway! There is no way the Arctic countries would want to become one with you, you big Stalinist."

Canada, for one, was miffed at not having been included in America's list of Arctic countries. "And me, too!" he yelled. Well, in his mind, he yelled. In reality, it was a soft murmur.

"These countries would all benefit greatly from becoming part of me," Russia said kindly. "Including Matvey here, who I know tires of his Arctic region being, well… forgotten."

There was a sudden murmuring in the group. "Canada wants to become a part of Russia?" "Will he really do it?" "How could he consider this idea?" "Canada's name is Matvey? Thought it was Martin…" "Canada is in the Arctic?" "I really need a fucking hamburger!"

"Well? You will become one with me, da?"

Canada was mortified. Although he appreciated all the moments in which he wasn't forgotten, being put on the spot was still a terrifying experience. "U-uh, well, Russia, see, I need to think about this… consult my b-boss…"

"He'll be consulting with no one! His answer is no!" America said, bringing his fist down on the tabletop. "And I know that England and France will be with me on nuking your Communist ass if you even consider stealing my brother and ingraining him in your creepy, Communist ways."

"Excuse me," Canada interjected. "You can't make my decisions for me, Alfred."

America ignored him. "I don't want to start World War III, but I'll do it if you even hint at expanding, you got that Russia?"

"I do believe that if Matvey and I are to become one, you will not want to nuke me, for you know that it will affect him as well. The pains of a state will affect us both. However, I will not force any expansion – merely suggest, for I know that we in the Arctic region sometimes can feel… forgotten."

Canada knew that one for sure.

"That said, Amerika, you cannot stop countries from freely forming alliances and new countries for mutual benefit. You will only show yourself as a hypocrite, a pseudo-Capitalist who doesn't believe in true freedom. Though, if you want to appear idiotic and hypocritical to the rest of the world while losing all legitimacy you may ever possibly possess, nuke the shit out of me, da?"

America had nothing to say to this logic, so he sat down grumbling.

"As for you, dear Matvey, I will give you 72 hours to think over the matter. I do hope the other countries will also become one with us, so that we may make our presence known and _remembered_ throughout the world."

Canada looked into Russia's chilly eyes, wondering if Russia knew just how much his words spoke to the often forgotten blonde. Canada then looked away quickly, feeling nervous, but suddenly, Canada could think of nothing more perfect than starting an intimate alliance with the largest country on Earth.

_Even if the rest of the world forgets about me, Russia would never be able to…_

And though the meeting devolved into chaos after that, Canada was locked away in his mind, wondering if maybe this idea wasn't such a terrible one after all.

* * *

"We're not going to do it!"

Canada had called a congregation of Norway, Iceland, and Greenland to discuss the possibility of the USAO. "But why not?"

"Do you seriously want to become Communist?" Norway asked.

"You know Russia is a Republic, with a Prime Minister and a President-"

"We'd lose so much freedom," Iceland responded, completely glossing over Canada's response. "I'm already small enough as it is – why would I want to become nothing? You know Russia would take us all over and just become massive while we'd die because everyone would forget we existed."

"Not if we stand up to him from the beginning! It might even bring down Russia's arrogance if he has to cooperate with us."

"Speak for yourself," said Greenland. "None of us have any power to do that. Do you?"

"Yeah! I've got one of the fastest growing populations in the world, patriotic citizens, the highest life expectancy in the world, and I provide uranium to America for his nukes, meaning he owes me big, even if he wasn't already my ally.(1) I played an integral part in World War II, and I have the backing of three major nuclear powers – America, Britain, and France. Plus, I'm close to Russia's sister." Canada was happy to have made this speech, since he had wanted to tell someone his true power for a long time, even though no one really noticed it.

"Russia could nuke us in our sleep and take us over." It was as if Iceland hadn't even heard any of what Canada had just said.

"He'd never do it because America would stop at nothing to avenge me." Canada honestly wasn't certain of this himself, but he figured, them being brothers and all, that America cared about him enough.

"I'm not joining," said Norway. "I don't care what you say, I'm not doing it."

"Nor I," said Iceland.

"Definitely not!" said Greenland.

And as they walked out of the door, Canada sighed.

* * *

Ivan Braginski, sipping lightly on a glass of vodka, heard the ring of a telephone. He almost called out to Lithuania to answer it, before he remembered that Lithuania no longer lived with him.

"как грустно (2)," Russia said while standing to go answer his phone. "Allo?"

"H-hello…"

Russia checked his watch. It had been 70 hours since the G8 meeting – Canada was cutting it close. "Hello dear Matvey. How may I help?"

"I'd like to get together to discuss your idea of an Arctic arrangement."

TBC…

* * *

1: http : / forums . canadiancontent . net/ canadian-culture/ 33293-things- make- canada -great. html

-I found that and stole a few facts off of it for that section. Check it out, it's cool. (and take out my copious spaces)

2: How sad

So, I must apologize for any cultural wrongness. I'm not Russian, and I used Google translator, haha. Also, I will be looking up things like traditional Russian phone greetings (apparently they say Allo) and other things so that I get stuff generally right, but if you're Russian and would like to coach me on your culture, feel free, since Google will be my coach otherwise :)


	2. Negotiating and Problem Solving

A/N: If any of you are perhaps fans of any of my other fanfiction (which I've been promising to update for ages) I seriously apologize. I wasn't planning on writing a new story, but this anime is way too good to not have fanfiction. Man. Haha. I promise I'll update my other one eventually.

**Chapter 2: In Which Things are Negotiated and Problems Are Solved  
**

Canada walked with trepidation to the landing of the mansion, worried and unsure if he was making the right decision in meeting with the tall country.

He reached for the doorbell, but before he'd even touched it, the door swung open. "Ah! Matvey! I've been expecting you!"

Canada, who was unsure whether to be flattered or creeped out, walked in to Russia's house slowly. "Er… right then."

"Come, come, into my living room. We shall discuss you and I becoming one."

Canada followed somewhat unwillingly, but he didn't let that show. "Russia, listen, I never said I would actually do it-"

"Would you like something to drink? Perhaps, vodka?"

"No, I'm not thirs-"

"Ah, good idea. I should make us some food, hm?"

Canada felt overwhelmed. "Uhm… no, I'm not hungry. Let's just discuss."

Russia looked slightly put out, though Canada was unsure why.

"Alright," Russia said. "Let us discuss this business engagement. Sit, sit! Matvey, please, over here, on the couch by me."

Canada, who had come with an entire arsenal of things to say, found himself unable to find words. "Uhm… well… why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want me to become one with you?"

"Because I want the Arctic Ocean to have sway in world politics. Did I not already state this at the meeting?"

"Yes, but, that makes no sense," Matt said, remembering what he was going to say. "You already have the biggest sway in world politics. Don't you just want to expand, under the guise of something innocent, so that you can take over places like me and wipe out my existence?"

"How could you say something so horrible? Nyet, that is not my goal little Matvey!"

"It sure seems like it."

Russia didn't seem to know how to deal with this new development. "Canada, I… I am unsure what to say to make you feel more comfortable with the idea. I want to create an Arctic country."

"Well, then we'd need to have some very stringent rules."

Russia's eyes widened. "You… you will do it?"

"Only under very certain circumstances. First, in this new country, Russia will not gain any power. In fact, if you are very serious about this, Russia is going to lose power."

"Uh… excuse me?"

"Yep!" Canada knew just how to get out of this situation now – by creating ultimatums which Russia would not want to abide by. "Russia and Canada would both be overseen by a new government, elected by both of our countries' people. We'd be something more like provinces, I suppose."

"Am I supposed to be happy with this idea?" asked Russia.

"You said you weren't trying to gain more power."

Russia glared down at his hands angrily. "Matvey, please don't do this to me…"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about? You're the one who wants to create a random new country. I'm just telling you my conditions."

"If we were to do that, we wouldn't be living together."

"Why would we? I'd control my province and you'd control yours. I suppose we'd get together to converse about the country often, probably multiple times per week."

"Matvey, I want you to become one with me, to make Canada and Russia one entity. Da?"

"Ivan." It was the first time Canada had ever used his real name. "I don't want to lose my existence as a country. It's dangerous, living with you."

"Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia are all still countries."

"And they're all weak and powerless. I won't become that, especially not so that you can expand and surround Alaska." Canada was nervous about what he was about to say, but he said it anyways. "I know the only reason you're doing this is because you want Alaska back."

"NYET! NYET!" Russia stood up and starting pacing angrily around the room. "This has nothing to do with Alaska!"

"Then what does it have to do with?"

"Nyahgah… Matvey. I don't want an Arctic alliance. I want an Arctic country. Norway, Greenland, and Iceland will come soon, and perhaps even in the future we can take Alaska. Being one doesn't mean we don't both exist. I don't want us to be provinces, or separate countries, or anything silly like that. We should be one. Like the Soviet Union."

"So Alfred is right."

"Что вы подразумеваете?"

"Excusez-moi?"

"Uh…"

"What did you say?"

Russia nodded. "Ah. I asked what you meant, about that selfish country being right."

"He's right that you are a Communist."

"Just because I want us to join in a union doesn't mean I am a Communist!"

This was getting nowhere. "Russia, there are many ins-and-outs to be discussed, but this is the dealbreaker: If you and I are to do this, are we equal? Or will you be the leader?"

"Matvey, of course we will be equal leaders. My plan was for you and I to be the leaders and for Norway, Greenland, Iceland, and Alaska to be our subordinates."

This caught Canada off guard. "Uhm, are you kidding me? You wanted equality with me?"

"Da."

"You think I'm good enough to be your equal?"

Russia stood in front of Canada, placed both hands on the back of the couch on either side of Canada, and leaned close to him. It made Matthew nervous. "Canada, I will not settle for anything less than perfect equality between us. I respect you, I respect your people, I respect your climate, and that is why I wanted to do this."

"B-but… you never talk to me at meetings. You don't know I exist. No one knows I exist…"

"I care about your existence greatly. This is why I wanted to do this."

Russia's face was fractions of an inch from Canada's own, and Canada found himself less nervous. _He remembered I exist. He cares about my existence. This hasn't ever happened before…_

"One last thing then… if we do this, we're not living in your house," Canada said in a whisper.

"Huh?"

"We'll live in a new house. And our country has to have a new capital. P-probably a place like Vancouver, or maybe a far East Russian city, because we need the capital to be in the middle… eh?"

Russia, who was still leaning over Canada in an intimidating fashion, pondered this for a moment before relenting. "Da, you are right as always Matvey. I believe Vancouver will be a beautiful place for a new capital, which you are correct that we need. It was not something I'd thought of, but of course, you would!" Russia grinned. "If only we had Alaska. Ah, small regrets."

Canada half-wanted to ask Russia to move, and half wanted to pretend it didn't affect him. Russia was… enticing. Scary but enticing.

"So… a-are we one country now?"

"Nyet. The other countries will have to recognize us as one. At our next G8 meeting we will ask for recognition."

"America won't do it," Canada said glumly.

"Da, but I am certain that Britain and France will. China is a strong possibility as well. You talk to Britain and France, and I will talk to China, for we are more than mere acquaintances at this point. If the majority of the G8 backs us up, America will have no choice. Besides, if everyone else recognizes us, it won't matter what he thinks."

"Some would argue he's the most powerful nation in the world."

Russia smiled with an evil glint in his eyes. "Da, but others would argue he is nothing but a naïve, overly-optimistic, hypocritical Capitalist who is losing his world power. China is overtaking him, and China owns him. If China is on our side, we win."

TBC…

* * *

A/N: Sorry for this being mostly dialogue! It's what I'm best at. :)


	3. In Which Canada Misunderstands Marriage

Thanks for the awesome reviews. You guys make my life ;)

**Chapter 3: You Do Realize That The Process of Two Countries Coming Together Is A Marriage, Right Mattie?**

When Canada told France the news over wine, France was grief-stricken. "My little Mathieu is g-growing up and going away from his Papa!"

"Papa, don't say that!" Canada said hurriedly. "I'm still going to be right here! In fact, I am growing closer to you, on the Eastern side! Seriously!"

"Mon petit Mathieu is going to be one with another country though! You have never been one with another country before – you've just barely lived on your own, without your beautiful Papa, and now you are going to be married! I understand how those young mothers feel when their daughters get married so young, just barely after they've left the nest!" France pulled a handkerchief from nowhere and blew his nose exaggeratedly.

Matthew balked. "M-married? Papa, we're not getting married! We're just coming together as one country!" Honestly, what kind of nation did France think Canada was – one that would randomly get married to others with no prior relationship? "R-really!" he repeated at France's dubious look.

"Mathieu? You do realize that the process of two countries coming together is a marriage? Two human beings become one entity in marriage only; so, when two countries become one distinct entity, they are logically considered married…."

"Non!" Matthew responded. "Russia was a part of the Soviet Union, which was many countries – how could they have all been married?"

"Russia was a polygamist then – all the countries were married to _Russia_, not to each other."

"P-papa!"

"But, I understand that you need to branch out and own decisions, Mathieu. I'll support you in them always." France said.

Canada was overcome with emotion at France's unexpected and sudden statement of support. "Papa, merci beaucoup… Thank you... I don't know what to say…"

"Don't mention it, mon cheri. Besides, I understand that Russia can be very passionate sometimes-"

"PAPA!"

* * *

When Canada told England the news over tea, England was slightly horrified. "That guy? Really? You would get married to him?"

Canada sighed. "Dad, this isn't a marriage… just a joint coming together as one country. Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Matthew? You do realize that the process of two countries coming together is a marriage? Two human beings become one entity in marriage only; so, when two countries become one distinct entity, they are logically considered married…."

Canada sighed again. "Papa literally said the exact same thing to me."

"Oh." England sipped his Earl Grey.

"I am going to do it, you know. Regardless of whether you support me. But… I'd like your support. You're one of my fathers." Canada looked down at his cup of tea, blushing.

"How could I possibly support this when I know you are going to get hurt?" England asked. "In all seriousness, although I want you to be happy, you know how Russia is. He is greedy and imperial, and he would like nothing more than to take over the world."

"He's agreed that our capital can be in Vancouver, Dad."

England looked taken aback. "He… he isn't forcing you to go to Moscow?"

"No. We're going to be equal leaders, Dad."

England nodded, seeming pacified. Surprised, but pacified. "I see. That... that is good. But, America isn't going to take this well." England sipped his tea slowly. "America really, really isn't going to take this well."

"I know. That's why I need your help." Canada looked down at his hands with a blush. "I don't… I don't ask you for much, Dad…"

England stared into his tea thoughtfully. "That is true… in fact, most of the time I don't even think about you… Er! I mean. Most of the time I don't… have any political problems with you! Yeah! Er…"

"It's okay, Dad," Matthew said, hiding the pain at his Dad's unfortunately truthful words. "I understand."

"I'll support you, Matthew. But, if Russia even hints at taking you over and destroying you, I won't hesitate to nuke him."

"Got it."

* * *

When Canada told America the news over Fast Food, America freaking flipped out.

"NO. No, no, absolutely NOT. What the FUCK are you THINKING?" America slammed his hamburger down on the table.

Canada shrunk from the excessive force of America's outburst. "A-Alfred, listen –"

"I won't! You won't marry that Commie bastard!"

"He's not a Commie, Russia's a Federal Republic, and it's not a marriage-"

"Mattie? You do realize that the process of two countries coming together is a marriage? Two human beings become one entity in marriage only; so, when two countries become one distinct entity, they are logically considered married…."

"GOD DAMN IT YES I KNOW."

"What did you say?" America wasn't being cheeky; he legitimately hadn't heard him.

Canada hated his invisibility. "America, Russia and I are becoming one, and that is the end of the story. England and France support it, and China is likely going to support it too."

Alfred spoke as though Canada hadn't said anything. "You know that England and France are never going to agree with this! They'd nuke Russia before letting him lay his filthy Commie hands on you. And China won't stand for a Russian expansion, no matter how close they are!"

"Stop calling him a Commie! And I just told you that England and France are for this, and that China is likely going to be as well!"

Alfred took a furious bite of his hamburger. "Alright, I see how it is. What did he do to you to hypnotize you?"

If Canada hadn't been so good at controlling his emotions, he would have been screaming and crying already.

* * *

"Well, I have persuaded China to recognize our union," Russia said triumphantly, leaning back in his chair and placing his feet on the coffee table.

Canada stared down at his pancakes dully. "England and France are on the bandwagon too. Yippee."

At the present moment, Russia and Canada were sitting in Canada's living room, Canada eating pancakes, Russia drinking vodka. Russia had invited himself to Ottawa, and he'd come into Canada's house unexpectedly. Canada felt invaded in a way, but guessed he'd have to get used to that once they lived in each other's houses. It still pissed him off that Russia acted like he owned his house. And his steel toed boots were defacing Canada's beautiful coffee table... _Ugh. How rude._

"Why are you so sad, Matvey? Are you reconsidering?"

"No."

"Then why are you angry? Is it because of me?"

"No."

"Matvey…"

Canada remained silent, picking at his pancakes listlessly.

Russia set his vodka on the coffee table and walked over to Canada's armchair, standing in front of him. "Matvey, I would like for you to tell me what is on your mind, da?"

"Listen, I'm fine. Do you want some pancakes?"

Russia took away Matthew's plate of pancakes and set it next to his vodka. "I do believe we need to have a talk, nyet?"

Matthew stood up then, somewhat angry. "Excuse me, but I'd like my pancakes back."

Russia, a good head taller than Canada, stared down threateningly. "Not until you tell me why you are angry and reconsidering our union!"

"Listen, I'm not reconsidering!" He shoved Russia out of his face with force that none would expect from such a soft-spoken individual. "I'm mad that you walked into my house like you owned the place; I'm mad that you put your dirty shoes on my coffee table; I'm mad that my brother wants to nuke you; I'm mad that he won't accept my choices, and that he doesn't listen to a single word I say; I'm mad that everyone thinks I'm invisible, and that my own father admits to never thinking about me. But I am NOT reconsidering our union." Canada then grabbed his pancakes and sat back down with an irritated huff.

Russia was stunned speechless.

"And you know what else?" Matthew said, returning to his feet with the plate of pancakes in his hands. "I'm mad that everyone - including you! - is surprised when I get angry! Yes, I have feelings too! It's not that I don't ever express my anger, or that I don't have any – it's that no one ever listens to it! No one ever listens to me, and no one gives a shit about what I feel!"

Silence. Then, "Matvey, I deeply apologize for my acti-"

"Don't fucking apologize. Don't talk to me. We're set for the G8 meeting, so why don't you just go?"

Canada felt almost guilty for the look that crossed Russia's face, but he shoved that feeling down inside of him.

"Canada… I should not have put my feet upon your table. I should not have barged in to your house without knocking. I am truly sorry, Matvey."

Canada huffed, looking down at his plate. "Yeah, well…"

"You are right. I shall leave. Next time, I will knock."

But, as Russia turned to make his way to the door, Canada stopped him. "Wait… Russia? Are we... getting married?"

"Matvey? You do realize that the process of two countries coming together is a marriage? Two human beings become one entity in marriage only; so, when two countries become one distinct entity, they are logically considered married…"

"…"

"I do hope you sleep well," Russia said as he turned again to walk out of the door.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Russia," Canada said quietly, starting to feel ashamed over his passive-aggressive actions. Russia slowly turned around, then returned to stand in front of Canada in his armchair. Canada was staring at his pancakes glumly. "I… I get really angry sometimes, and I take it out on people who don't deserve it. I c-can't thoroughly explain how regretful I am of my own behavior…"

Canada didn't expect Russia to be forgiving; he especially didn't expect Russia's hand to make contact with the top of his head and cozy itself up in his hair, ruffling it affectionately. "I should not have done what I did, and you do not have to worry about getting angry over it. Your life is full of anger, anger which is unexpressed and never heard. I want to listen to it and help you heal."

Canada's eyes were wide, his cheeks red, and his eyebrows raised as he stared down at his plate in shock. "Wha… wh…uh… huh…"

"And yes, we are getting married, and I look forward to it," Russia said. The warmth of his hand then departed Canada's head, leaving Canada feeling vacant. Matt's head snapped up, barely catching a last glimpse of Russia's scarf as the tall nation disappeared from Canada's house.

TBC…

Awwwww. Canada has repressed anger problems and Russia is kind of a douche without realizing it sometimes, but wants to change. They're perfect for each other.

Hope you guys are enjoying!


	4. The Wedding

A/N: This always happens – there comes a chapter where I just really, really don't know exactly what's going to happen or what I should write. So, this chapter may be strange, haha. Not to mention, I'm probably slightly delirious, seeing as I am ill. Hehe. Enjoy the long chapter (it is long!)

Disclaimer: I can't remember if I've remembered to disclaim in earlier chapters, so here is a disclaimer. Full of disclamation. Which means that I am disclaiming all ownership to this series named Hetalia: Axis Power and Hetalia: World Series and all other things which are related to Hetalia. Hetalia. Ve~

* * *

**Chapter 4 – The "Wedding"**

Russia wanted Canada to wear a white suit.

"E-excuse me?"

"Today is the day, Matvey," Russia said patiently over the telephone. Canada, who had been laying in bed when he got the phone call, was a bit groggy. "We are getting married at the G8 meeting today; therefore, we should dress as if we are going to a wedding, da?"

"But why do I have to wear a _white_ suit?"

"You are the bride, of course!"

"No!" Canada screeched into the mouthpiece, startling Kumajirou, who was cuddled up in front of him. "I refuse to be the bride. You have white hair, why don't you wear the white suit?"

"Nyet, my hair is gray. Besides, shouldn't the small country be the bride?"

"Just because I'm smaller than you doesn't mean I am a small country!" Canada growled.

"Fine da. The fat bride."

Canada hung up.

**

* * *

**

Russia called back five minutes later. "It will look weird if we are both the grooms, Matvey!"

"It'll look weird if the two largest countries in the world decide to become one! Oh wait…"

"Don't you want to make me happy?"

This caught Matthew off guard. "R-Russia, wha… how can you… I don't want to make you _unhappy_…"

"Then why do you refuse to do this one thing for me?" Russia asked sincerely.

"We're two men becoming one, so why should one of us dress like a girl? And besides, white is supposed to mean purity anyways."

Canada realized his mistake a moment later. "Are you saying you are… impure?" Russia questioned seductively. Canada gulped.

"We're not to talk of this right now!"

"If we are to become one, I do think we should know of each others' sexual pasts," Russia purred. Canada shook his head, although he knew Russia couldn't see his action over the telephone.

"I said, _we're not talking about this_."

"I want you to wear white because it will look better on you than black," Russia admitted suddenly.

"I don't want to – what?"

"It will look better with your eyes."

Canada, who was sitting at a reflective table, looked down into the glass at his reflection. White would look better with his eyes? Really? "Non, you are lying, Ivan. I would look terrible in white."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, I look terrible in anything, but that's beside the point – I'm so pale that-"

"You are, on the contrary, very beautiful," the larger nation responded.

Canada felt the blood rising to his cheeks hotly. _He thinks I'm beautiful?_ "Ah, Russia, beautiful is such a feminine term! Why not handsome, or good-looking?"

"Well, you are those too."

"I'm still not wearing white."

_**

* * *

**_

Russia showed up in a purple suit and Canada in red, both with white ties. It wasn't the best moment of planning on their part. Canada had finally convinced Russia to let him wear red and white because they were colors that both the countries shared in their flags. Of course, Canada hadn't expected Russia to come in a clashing purple suit, which Russia proclaimed, "matches my eyes, da?"

Canada, upon reflection, didn't think that the red really did much for his complexion either, or his blue eyes, but he let that one go, knowing that he'd saved himself from eternal, worldwide humiliation at being a male bride.

"Ah, the two lovebirds have arrived!" France exclaimed when the two walked in to France's house, the location of the G8 meeting, together. France seemed to possess momentary color blindness. Russia grinned in a way that made every other country nervous, while Canada spent his time fiddling with his shiny white tie.

The expressions which adorned the faces of the different nations in the room made Canada even more nervous. England's expression was unreadable as he sipped his tea; France appeared to be undressing Canada and Russia with his eyes; Italy was immeasurably happy; Germany looked as if he wanted to scrape out his own eyeballs, probably at the purple and red suits; Japan was confused; and America was wholly pissed.

"Shall we start the ceremony?" France asked smoothly.

"Eh, all you guys have to do is recognize us," Canada said quietly. "You and England already do, so…"

"China does as well," Russia supplied happily. "Although he is not a G8 member, he does appear to have a lot of power in this new day and age…" Canada balked at America's facial expression upon hearing those words. It was clear that this was a sore spot for the superpower, and that Russia had said it purposefully.

"I recognize you, ve~!" Italy exclaimed. "Doitsu does too, right?"

Germany nodded, still looking as if he would vomit from seeing Canada and Russia's color combination. Canada would never have pegged him as OCD.

"I suppose it would be prudent to recognize you as well, seeing as my brother does," Japan said softly.

"Ah, Amerika?" Russia asked kindly, prompting him to make his statement.

America crossed his arms like a small child. "I refuse to recognize your union. In my country, we have something called principles, and these principles are Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Happiness! Therefore, I refuse to recognize what is clearly a COMMIE EXPANSION!"

Canada counted to ten in his mind before saying, "America, you need to stop acting like this. You are going to appear stupid to the rest of the world! Everyone else is embracing this merge!"

"I don't care about stupidity! I care about my principles!"

"Then let us live freely and pursue happiness," Russia said logically.

America seemed to have no response.

"Wonderful!" France said, standing up and clapping his hands excitedly. "It's time for the ceremony!"

**

* * *

**

It seemed that France had taken some time out of his life to create a makeshift arch for the service. It was red and white in honor of their shared colors, and it was adorned with Maple Leaves and Russian flags. France had also presumed to invite most of the world to the wedding, including countries who didn't like either Canada or Russia. The wedding, which was taking place at France's house, was held in France's lavish ballroom, which was significantly fancier than the makeshift arch. Canada nervously surveyed the entire audience of almost 200, wondering how in hell he would manage not to faint from embarrassment and stage fright.

"Now, for the procedure," France started. "At the request of the groom and groom, I have been elected to minister over this sacred act of holy natiomony!" (1)

Canada and Russia looked at each other confusedly. "You asked him to do this?" Canada asked, wondering why Russia would do such a thing. He didn't think France and Russia ever even talked to each other.

"Nyet, I thought you must have done so Matvey," Russia replied. "He is your Papa, after all."

"Does this mean that neither of us asked him to do this…?" They both said together.

"Heh… heh… you are talking semantics! Let's get down to business!" France said hastily.

And suddenly, Russia and Canada were forced out of the room as France got all the countries to sit down. The two nations found themselves in a small side chamber with the Italy brothers, England, Ukraine, Latvia, Lithuania, and Estonia.

"Congratulations!" Ukraine said to Canada as she kissed him on the cheek. "I am so happy that you are becoming a part of my family!"

"Uh…"

"Why are you all here?" Russia asked.

France came back in at that moment. "Ah, everyone knows each other, oui?"

Silence.

"Of course… now, you are probably wondering why you all are here."

Silence.

"I took the liberty of assigning a Best Man and a Maid of Honor!" France said happily. "Lithuania is Russia's Best Man, and Ukraine is Mathieu's Maid of Honor!"

"HOLD IT!" Matt said angrily. "The whole point of me not wearing a white suit was so that I didn't have to be the bride!"

"Just be quiet, mon amour," France said condescendingly. "Now, Latvia and Estonia are groomsmen, and England is the bridesmaid. England, you need to put on this dress," France said, holding up a beautiful (and girly) green dress.

"Fuck. No."

"But England, I had this made especially for you! It matches your beautiful eyes!" France whined.

"I am not putting on anything you made for me, you frog!" England snarled.

"G-guys…" Canada stammered, trying desperately to make himself heard. "This really isn't n-necessary…"

"Put on the dress."

"No."

"Put on the dress!"

"NO!"

"I SAID PUT IT ON!"

"I SAID FUCK NO!"

"SILENCE."

It was Russia who had spoken the loud command. "Matvey finds this unnecessary. Therefore, there is no reason for us to do this."

"Fine, England doesn't have to wear a dress," France resigned.

"I more meant that none of this groomsmen stuff is necessary…." Canada said quietly.

"Nonsense! Now, Ukraine, you can wear the dress," France directed.

"B-but… my boobs…."

"Ah, you are right. This dress was made for a man - or a very flat woman. Well, what you are wearing now is fine. A business dress suit is more than sufficient for the Maid of Honor!" France responded, although he sounded somewhat bummed out that his dress was unworn. "Now, Feliciano and Lovino! You two have very special tasks."

"I don't want to," Romano responded rudely.

"Brother~!" Feli whined. "You don't even know what it is!"

"…fine. What do you want us to do, you bastard?"

France grinned and stood behind Romano, rubbing his shoulders suggestively. "Ah, Romano, you know I have always liked you, mon cher. You have always been so beautiful, and cute, and sexy..."

Romano choked.

"You are to be the ringbearer!"

"W-what? Are you kidding me you sex-crazed bastard?"

France ignored him and moved over to Italy, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. "And you, Italy, my beautiful little flower, are to be the flower girl!"

"Yay!" Italy seemed to be pleased with the idea.

"Ringbearer? Flower girl? France, this is too much!" Canada tried to say, but he went unheard.

"Okay, so, we are going to modify this from a traditional wedding for the sake of time and the fact that Russia has no mother to walk with down the aisle at the beginning," France said, somewhat bluntly and rudely. Canada noticed a tick of anger in Russia's forehead. "Groomsmen and bridesmaid walk down the aisle first. Then, Ukraine and Lithuania will walk down the aisle together and stand on their respective sides of the altar. Then, the Italies will walk down together. Romano will be carrying these rings which I had the liberty to pick out for you, and don't worry, I measured your ring fingers when you weren't looking, so they will fit. Feliciano will throw sunflowers into the audience. Then, as soon as the music starts, Russia and Canada will walk down the aisle together when the traditional "Here Comes the Bride" song turns on, where we shall begin our service!"

North Italy and Ukraine seemed to be the only excited ones. Canada was nervous; Russia was angry; England was annoyed; Latvia, Estonia, and Lithuania were cowering with fear.

"Well, let's begin!"

**

* * *

**

The wedding was chaotic. Romano had started yelling about how he didn't want to be a ringbearer as he walked down the aisle, so he'd thrown the rings onto the ground and run out of the room. Feliciano had started crying, but before he could chase his brother out of the room, Germany had to come and restrain him. France, trying to keep everything together, picked the rings up, but then, because he'd had his back turned to the arch where the groomsmen, bridesmaid, Best Man, and Maid of Honor were, England used the chance to attack him from behind. He jumped on France's back, yelling, "DIE YOU PERVERTED FROG!"

Suddenly, the band decided to play "Here Comes the Bride," so Russia and Canada stumbled out into the chaos. "What the…" Russia started to say.

The room got quiet; England, who was hanging off France's back, went still, and Germany and Italy stopped their struggle. France shook off his personal hindrance and went to the front of the room. "Everyone to their places!" he screeched. Suddenly, everyone was exactly where they needed to be – even Romano entered the room again and picked up the rings, and finally, he and Feliciano made it to the arch.

Russia and Canada walked up the aisle slowly, their bright and mismatched suits comical.

"Phew!" France said as soon as they made it there. "Well, let's make this quick! Vows! Repeat after me, Russia: I, Ivan Braginski, vow to keep Mathieu Williams safe," France started.

"I, Ivan Braginski, vow to keep Matvey Williams safe, da,"

"And to use my influence as a major world superpower to bring light and happiness to the world."

Russia didn't repeat it. He didn't even start to repeat it.

"AND TO USE MY INFLUENCE AS A MAJOR WORLD SUPERPOWER," France said, his eyes starting to go a little crazy.

"And to use my influence as a major world superpower to do hippy dippie things, got it," said Russia. France could barely control his anger.

"I vow to keep Mathieu Williams a leader of equal status of the United Sovereignties."

"I vow to keep Matvey Williams a leader of equal status of the United Sovereignties."

"And I vow to stay perfectly, completely, 100 percent faithful to my dear Mathieu, even in the face of strong sexual desire for many other people."

"I vow to stay faithful to Matvey."

"Good! All done!" said France. "Now, it's your turn Mathieu! Repeat: I, Mathieu Williams, vow to keep Ivan Braginski safe."

"I, Matthew Williams, vow to keep Ivan Braginski safe."

"And to use my influence as a major world superpower to bring light and happiness to the world."

"Uhm… to uh, use my influence as a major world superpower to bring light and h-happiness to the world," Matt repeated. _Where the fuck does France come up with this shit?_

"I vow to keep Ivan Braginski from becoming a crazy tyrant,"

"Uh…"

France rolled over that one. "And I vow to stay faithful to Ivan Braginski, except for when Papa France wants me to come to his house, because even when I become married, I will never be able to stop giving my body to the beautiful, seductive, sensual France…"

"PAPA! I vow to stay faithful to Ivan Braginski! And that's it!"

"Heh… heh.. okay, so, without further adieu, I now pronounce you – the United Sovereignties of the Arctic Ocean!" The room exploded in applause, North Italy whooping loudly. "C'mon, put the rings on each others' fingers… see, I told you they'd fit! Now, it is time, time for the biggest moment," France said, pausing for suspense. "Whichever one of you wishes – you may now kiss the groom!" France blew his nose on a fancy handkerchief as the two countries stood stationary. "Well? Go for it!"

Russia and Canada looked at each other awkwardly. Canada stayed still, since he wasn't so sure he wanted to kiss the taller nation in front of so many people. But, Russia made a move as if he wanted to lean in to kiss Canada. Canada shied away from it. Russia pulled back, appearing somewhat hurt. "Er, that's alright, France!" Canada stammered. "Uh, not a real marriage anyways. No need to kiss."

It was an awkward moment, and Canada felt bad. It wasn't that kissing Russia was revolting - he just didn't want to kiss Russia in front of his brother and some of the countries in the audience. The audience started to murmur, wondering why there wasn't a traditional kiss.

"Ah… well… party time!" France yelled, in a vain attempt to lighten the tension. "Everyone, follow me to the ALCOHOL!" In less than five minutes, all of the other nations had gotten up and followed a hooting France into a larger room, where the reception was to take place. Russia and Canada stayed where they were until everyone was out of the room, Canada looking at the ground mortified, Russia staring forward callously.

"R-Russia, I'm sor-" Canada started. But, he was cut off by a glare from the previously Russian nation.

"First, I am no longer Russia, and you are no longer Canada. We are now the United Sovereignties of the Arctic Ocean, so you should refer to me as Ivan. Or, if you prefer, you may call me a United Sovereignty. Second, there is a party we should be attending, so there is no time for talk." Ivan turned away coolly, leaving Matthew to stand at the makeshift arch, feeling stupid and alone.

**

* * *

**

Canada sipped a glass of wine morosely as he lounged by the refreshment table. Russia – _No, Ivan! – _hadn't spoken a word to him since the beginning of the reception. _I suppose I deserve it, though. God. Why do I have to be so shy in front of Alfred? And how could I let my shyness embarrass Ivan? I'm going to be a horrible partner for Russia. I mean, Ivan!_

The rest of the party was jumping, from what Canada could observe. Romano and Spain were making out on the dance floor; Germany and Prussia had started a drinking contest (Prussia was winning); Greece had introduced cats to the reception. Canada wished he could be as high-spirited as the rest of his fellow countries, but he found himself sad instead. Part of him figured it must have been the wine – he'd had a few glasses, and he tended to be a sad drunk.

"How goes it?" said a familiar voice from behind him. Canada turned around and found America standing close to him, still looking angry.

"H-hi Alfred," Canada said, not particularly wanting to hear America's angry tirades. He was already in a bad enough mood. "I am d-doing well, how are you?"

"I am pissed off!"

"Listen, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I know you hate this-" Canada started to apologize immediately, trying to hold off America from starting a major argument.

"Shut up! I don't care if you're sorry!"

Canada felt a few tears leak out of his eyes. Maybe the alcohol had gone to his head – normally he could last until he and America weren't with each other to cry over Alfred's rude comments.

"Holy fuck!" America looked even angrier, misinterpreting the sadness. "If getting married is going to make you so sad, let's go get it annulled! You don't have to stay a country with him."

"No, I still want to," Canada hiccupped. "T-that's not why I'm crying…"

"I am going to kill that Commie bastard for making you feel this way!"

"N-no, I just told you, it's not about him!"

"I can't believe that Russia would be such a dick to you! I am going to kill him! I am going to nuke his ass all the way to-"

"STOP!" Canada yelled. The rest of the party started to take notice then. "Stop yelling about him! Stop complaining! If you nuke him, you nuke me! That's how it is!"

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to nuke you too if you guys didn't have to decide to get married!"

"You are such a selfish, arrogant, egotistical, stupid, irritating, ridiculous bastard!" Canada yelled through tears. "I hate you!"

"Yeah, well, maybe I hate you too!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" America stomped away, leaving Canada husband-less and brother-less at the refreshment table. The whole party was silent, starting at Canada, who was slightly drunk and crying profusely.

"Oh, fuck you guys!" Canada yelled and walked out of the room.

**

* * *

**

Canada had holed himself up in one of France's many extra bedrooms, his tears finally subsiding as he curled up on an armchair. _I hate him. I hate him. Why does he have to be such a jerk? I hate him. I hate him._

_I hate me._

"Matvey?"

_Oh god. I refused to kiss him at the altar. I am such a douche. I should go to hell._

Matt stood up quickly to meet his new 'husband' as he entered the room. "Russia – I mean, Ivan, oh god, Ivan! I am so sorry. I just got so shy, and it was so *hiccup* stupid but I was put on the spot, and then Alfred and certain countries were there, and I didn't want to kiss in front of them, oh God…"

"Matvey,"

"I know you'll probably never forgive me *hiccup* but I am so sorry, I an a terrible person, I don't know how you could *hiccup* forgive me or want to be one with me or-"

"Matvey! You are drunk. You are having trouble controlling your emotions." Russia put his hand on Canada's shoulder, which made Matthew calm down. "It is okay. You are forgiven."

"H-how can you even say –"

Russia leaned down and pecked Matthew on the mouth. "It is okay. I did not want to kiss in front of your minutely-endowed brother either." He pecked him again, slightly harder this time, eliciting a small squeak from Matthew.

"I will tell England to come up here to give you a ride home," Russia said after he pulled away. "And, I will call you in the morning so we can discuss our new house in Vancouver, da?"

Matthew, slightly drunk still, touched his mouth incredulously. "I-Ivan…"

"Goodnight, Matvey," were Russia's last words before he departed the room.

_I think…. I think I like kissing Russia. I mean, Ivan._

TBC…

(1): This is a joke. It's not a very good joke. Replaced 'matri' with 'natio' because they are nations joining in marriage. It is so silly. Hehe.

It's going to take me a while to stop calling them by their country names. They won't call each other by their country names anymore, but I am probably still going to call them Canada and Russia in narration.

So, I hope you all enjoyed! Thanks for reading this long chapter.


	5. Floor 3, Fourth Door to the Left

A/N: I am so, so blessed by you wonderful readers! I am so grateful to you all for being such kind readers and leaving such nice reviews, and it makes me really happy to see that so many of you are enjoying my story.

**Chapter 5 – Floor 3, Fourth Door to the Left**

It wasn't until Mattie started packing that he realized how much meaningless shit he really owned. In his attic he had found lots of bronze medals; many empty jars of maple syrup; a few old hockey sticks and pucks. He found some old photos of him, America, France, and England, as well as an old sock puppet that he'd been planning to give Alfred. (Needless to say, he wouldn't be giving it to him now.)

He was currently in his basement, where he'd discovered a stash of moccasins which he'd liked to wear during his younger Native days. It was interesting to remember his younger days; he'd been carefree then, and unworried about politics or imperialism. He'd been a part of Nature then, something he found lacking in himself now. He tried to slip what used to be his favorite pair of moccasins on his feet, finding sadly that they no longer fit.

The telephone rang, interrupting his reverie. He grumbled as he made his way up the stairs – it was probably stupid Ivan, calling him _yet again_ about the move the next day. It was as if Ivan was trying to keep tabs on him or something, calling every other second. "As if we haven't been planning enough!" he grumbled.

"What do you want?" he snapped into the phone.

"Mattie?"

Canada was startled. He'd forgotten to check the caller ID, assuming it was Ivan. But instead, it was his dearest brother.

"A-Alfred. Excuse my rudeness. I thought you were someone else."

"It's alright."

There was a moment of silence.

"S-so… how are you?" Matthew asked.

"I'm alright… how are you? Is the packing going okay?" America asked.

"I am fine, and the packing is going fine," Matthew responded.

"Listen, bro…" America sighed before mustering up his breath to speak. "I just called to apologize. I was a jerk."

For a moment, Matthew was stunned. "U-uh… well, it's alright, don't worry, I was rude too-"

"No. I have decided that I am going to recognize your union. _For Now._ If that Commie – I mean, Federal Republican – bastard steps one toe out of line, I'm nuking Moscow whether you like it or not! Er. Got it?"

Matt grinned. "G-got it! Alfred… thank you."

"Hey, a big brother's gotta do what a big brother's gotta do!"

After a few minutes of small talk, Matthew heard a very loud banging on his front door. "Er… Alfred, I gotta go. I'll call you back later okay?"

"Not a prob."

Matthew strode to his front door and opened it hesitantly, having already guessed who the person could be. "I-Ivan… what are you doing banging on my front door?"

Ivan looked angry, though Mattie couldn't fathom why. "You are going to let me in, da?"

Matthew stepped aside to let the taller country in, although he was unsure that this was the safest choice because of Ivan's current state. "Ivan? Why are you so angry?"

"I called you, and you did not answer."

Matthew looked at Ivan with confusion as he shut the door. "Can I take your coat? And I answered every phone call I've gotten today."

"Then why did you not answer mine? And no, I will keep my coat on."

"Well, when exactly did you call?"

"About five minutes ago."

Matthew deadpanned. "And you seriously, seriously thought it would make more sense to come banging angrily on my door than wait a few minutes to call back? What if I'd been showering? Or out of the house?" _And how the hell did you get here so fast? You know, I bet I'd rather not know._

"But my suspicions were confirmed! You are here, and are not showering! Therefore, you ignored me."

Matthew didn't particularly like Ivan's suspicious side. "Ivan. Calm down. I was just on the phone with Alfred when you called."

This didn't seem to pacify the previously Russian nation. "You were talking with that freedom-loving bastard? You shouldn't be talking to him."

"That 'freedom-loving bastard' is my brother," Matthew said, walking up to Russia and poking his finger in the other's chest. "You don't have the right to talk about him like that, or to control who I talk to."

Ivan grabbed the offending finger harshly. "I liked you better when you were crying."

Matthew ignored Ivan's childish comment and pulled himself out of Ivan's grasp. "Get over it. What did you need to talk to me about so desperately?"

"I needed to talk to you about our décor. I have decided we will decorate with empty vodka bottles…"

"No."

"I want to bring out the Russian element-"

"No."

Ivan glared.

Matthew returned the glare.

"You know, few countries have defied me as strongly as you have been defying me and lived to tell the tale," Ivan said coldly. If Matthew hadn't had as much courage as he did, he'd have been quivering in submission like Latvia.

"S-so you're saying you want me to be a meek little bride? Hm? Because we established in our vows that that wasn't going to happen. We're to be equals."

Ivan turned away from his husband, grumbling. "I am not saying I don't want us to be equals, Matvey…"

"You're acting like it."

Ivan appeared embarrassed. "Nyet… whatever then. Put up a bunch of Maple Leaves for all I care."

Suddenly, Matthew had a revelation. _Oh my. It's not that he doesn't want us to be equals… it's that __**he has no idea how to treat someone else like an equal**__! He started out lower than everyone else; he ended up on top of everyone else. But, he's been polarized so long that he doesn't know how to act on the __same level__ as someone else. No worries! I will help him._

"How about we decide on decorations once we're moved in, eh? Then we can compromise on them," Matthew said gently. "That's what equality is about."

"Compromise? But then neither of us will be happy."

"No, that's not true. On the contrary, we'll both be happy, because we both will get something of what we want, and we'll both be happy because the other got something of what he wants. That's how relationships work."

Russia didn't seem to understand this concept; he kept his back turned to Canada. Matthew walked up behind him and put his hand tentatively put a hand on his shoulder. "Ivan?"

"How can… no one has ever just _given_ me something I want," Russia said, still facing away. "I've always had to take what I needed or get nothing at all. How can I believe that somehow, we can both mutually benefit from this and be happy at all times? Surely, there must be times where I am happy and you are not, and times when you are happy and I am not."

"Why… why would I be unhappy if you were happy?" asked Matthew seriously. "As long as you are happy, so am I, and that is how it works. And… you have to be happy when I'm happy too. And sad when I'm sad, and I'll be sad when you're sad."

"B-but… then why can we not have the décor that I want?"

"Because it would make me sad. And having the décor that I wanted would make you sad. So, we have to find a way to work around it, or else one of us will be sad – and when one of us is sad, then logically, the other is too. Make sense?"

Ivan turned around, his arms dangling lifelessly at his sides. "Matvey… you are saying you don't want to decorate the house exactly how you want it. You want us to decorate our house like we both want it, because otherwise, my sadness will make you sad."

"Yeah! Exactly!" Matthew placed his hands on Ivan's shoulders comfortingly.

"But no one's sadness has ever made me sad before, because their sadness was my gain."

It took Matthew a lot of willpower not to pull away from the taller man at this comment. It wasn't a nice thing to say, and it was suggestive of a darker nature inside Ivan. But, Ivan needed someone who would stick with him, not someone who will leave him at the first hint of a challenge. Matthew, instead of pulling away, wrapped his arms around Ivan in a hug. "Does it make you happy when I'm sad?" he asked sincerely. He thought back to Ivan's previous offhand comment: _"I liked you better when you were crying."_

"Nyet! Nyet! I hate it when Matvey is sad!" Russia pulled away from Matthew's embrace and put his face in his hands, pacing in frustration. "This does not make sense."

Matthew didn't know how to remedy the situation. "I-Ivan…" _What the hell just happened?_

"I am not sure I understand what's happening in my own mind, Matvey. I… am a troubled nation." Russia gave Canada an anxious look between his fingers.

"No," Matthew replied slowly. "_We _are a troubled nation. And for now, I'm okay with that."

And although Matthew too had no idea what was happening in Russia's head, it was surprisingly gratifying to see Russia's face light up in a genuine smile.

_One day, Ivan, I'll understand you better, and I'll be able to fix all of your problems. But, I suppose for now, I'll settle for making you smile._

**

* * *

**

Moving day itself was almost as chaotic as their union ceremony. The driveway of Matthew and Ivan's extravagant new mansion in Vancouver was jam-packed with cars, trucks, and a few limousines. Boxes littered the floor of the foyer, governmental workers were milling about, and the two nations themselves were exhausted from their flights to Vancouver, B.C. as well as their extensive governmental work which had been piling up the past few days. All Canada wanted to do was fall into some bed, any bed, and sleep for eternity – but his new boss was probably not going to allow that. He'd have to wake up sometime.

Matthew hadn't even had a chance to explore his own house before problems arose. "Excuse me, what are you doing with that lamp?" Matthew tried to ask a random worker as the hired hand put one of Matthew's favorite lamps into a trash bag. "That's one of my special lamps."

"So sorry sir," the employee replied in a monotone. The worker put the lamp on the ground and went somewhere else. But, at that moment, another employee walked by and stepped on it, causing it to break. Matthew's life wasn't ruined or anything, but he sure was pissed off.

"Do you want all of these people to leave?" Ivan whispered into Matthew's ear. Matthew nodded tiredly. "Alright then, little Matvey. EVERYBODY, LISTEN UP TO THE FORMER MOTHER RUSSIA!"

Matthew barely had time to be amused that Ivan had called himself a 'mother' because he was so amused at the reactions that all of the governmental workers.

"Everyone is to exit this building immediately! Matvey and I are no longer in need of your assistance. You must leave." When all of the workers remained frozen to their spots dumbly, Ivan yelled, "DID YOU NOT HEAR ME? I ASKED YOU TO REMOVE YOURSELVES FROM THESE PREMISES."

And, in 30 seconds flat, the house was completely vacated except for the now United Sovereignties of the Arctic Ocean. "Well, that was easy, da?"

"T-thanks!" Canada said gratefully. "I would never be able to yell like that at so many people at once. Even if I had the guts, none of them would hear me…"

"You can be very firm with me – why not with others?" Russia asked.

"I-it's different when someone can see you," Matt said.

"Hm." It was clear that Russia didn't quite understand Matthew's curse of invisibility. "Well, it is late. Are you ready for bed, Matvey?"

And suddenly, Canada's insides turned to ice and he gasped. "Do we have to sleep in the same bed?"

"W-well Matvey, I had naturally assumed that you would want to-"

"N-not n-necessary! We have guest rooms! Let's just sleep separately, da? I mean, eh?"

And before Matthew could witness a hurt and irritated look on the Russian's face, he bolted up the fancy stairwell, down the 2nd floor hallway, and shut himself quickly in a random room, breathing rapidly. _How could we sleep in the same bed? We're not going to be having sex! Ever!_

_I mean. Not unless he really wants to. But not tonight! Therefore, we have no reason to sleep with each other! No reason at all! Yes!_

Ignoring the fact that he had no sleeping clothes and had done none of his nightly routines, Canada slipped underneath the covers of the bed in the random room and felt himself drift into unawareness.

**

* * *

**

But, Matthew hadn't been asleep but a few hours before he was jolted awake by nothing. Matthew looked around the room, but he could find no source for his sudden entrance to awareness.

"Perhaps I should get up and start walking around," Matthew said involuntarily. "Wait, what?" But, before Matthew could start thinking, he felt himself stand up and start walking. "Hm, I bet I should walk up the stairs," Matthew said, unsure why he felt this was a good thing to do. But, he obeyed his random impulses and walked up the stairs.

He found himself on floor three, and he followed the pull he was feeling to the fourth door on the left. "I wonder what is in here?" Matthew turned the knob slowly and opened the door.

Ivan was sleeping on the bed, but he didn't look well. He, in fact, was twisting and turning, seeming almost feverish. "Ivan!" Matthew said, coming to his side immediately and putting his hand on Ivan's forehead to check for sickness. Ivan instantly stopped thrashing, and Matthew noticed that his forehead was not hot with any kind of fever. Russia's eyes opened slowly, looking up into the face of his new husband. "Matvey," Ivan said, grinning sleepily. "You are here."

"I-Ivan, something was pulling me towards you, only I didn't know what was happening! It must have known you were in pain," Matthew said.

"I… I was having a horrible dream, but it suddenly ended, and I woke up to see you," Ivan said. He sat up against the headboard.

"You were having that dream and thrashing about until I t-touched you," Canada admitted. "And then you woke up and were calm."

Ivan made eye contact with Matthew thoughtfully. "It seems as if our bodies would like for us to sleep together."

"E-excuse me?"

"If I am going to have nightmares unless you are close to me, and you are going to be drawn to me and unable to sleep alone, I feel as if this means that we should sleep next to each other to prevent this from occurring in the future, da? It must have something to do with us being one country now. How can one country ever be split while still remaining one?"

Matthew couldn't argue with Ivan's logic. "Er… well, I suppose you have a point." He didn't make any sort of move to lay with Ivan on the bed though. "But, don't you think we should test this firs-"

"Are you going to lie down with me, Matvey?" Although it was technically a question, it was spoken as more of a demand.

"I s-suppose that would be for the best," Canada said, moving to crawl into bed next to his sort-of husband.

"You are wearing clothes," Ivan said.

"I didn't have time to change," Matthew replied softly. It went unspoken that the reason Matthew had run out so fast was originally to escape sleeping in the same bed as his new husband.

"It may be more comfortable for you to strip to your boxers," Ivan said innocently.

"No thank you."

Thankfully, Ivan let it be.

They laid on their backs in silence for a good ten minutes, neither able to sleep. "Uhm… good night," Matthew finally said. "I mean, I suppose I should have said that before, but, still, good night now…"

Ivan turned his body onto his stomach and laid an arm over Matthew's chest, snuggling up against him. "I am glad you aren't leaving me to the nightmares," he whispered. "Goodnight Matvey."

And although Canada started to think that he'd never be able to sleep so tightly captured by the other nation, he wasn't able to finish his thought before he was in a comfortable, happy slumber.

TBC….

A/N: YES! I am updating so fast! This never happens! :D You guys are cool.


	6. Just To See You Smile

A/N: Sorry this took longer. I have lots of hard classes and lots of long papers. Haha.

**Chapter 6 – Just To See You Smile  
**

The first thing Matthew noticed when he came to awareness the next morning was that his chest felt comfortably squished. In a state of relaxed half-sleep, Matthew didn't bother to open his eyes to investigate the comforting pressure on his torso. But, after a few moments of limbo between the world of the sleeping and awake, Matthew realized that there was something ultimately strange about having something on his chest. It wasn't how Matthew normally woke up. Had something fallen on him? Had a wild animal gotten into the house and made its home on his upper body?

So, after a few minutes of half-sleepy contemplation, Matthew decided it made the most sense to open his eyes to examine the strange presence. He struggled against both the offensive daylight and the heavy weight of his eyelids for some time before he was able to get a clear view of what was on his chest.

It was an arm. To be more precise, it was the arm of Ivan Braginski, clothed in a long sleeved gray sleeping shirt and draped securely over Matthew's entire chest. The attached hand was curled under Matthew's upper arm.

For a moment, Matthew was confused. Why was he in bed with Ivan? Why was Ivan snuggling him? And then, the events of the previous night came rushing back – the strange pull and Ivan's nightmares.

A chill went up Matthew's spine as he tried to imagine what Ivan could have been dreaming of. Was he being tortured? Were his sisters being raped in front of his eyes? Or perhaps Ivan had been unable to move – trapped while something terrible happened which he couldn't control. Matthew shivered, not wanting to think about Ivan being miserable.

He shifted his gaze from the arm to the face of his sleeping husband. Ivan was lying on his stomach, and his head was closer than Matthew had anticipated – in fact, his mouth was right next to Matthew's cheek, and if Matthew concentrated, he could feel the slight intake and outtake of Russia's in-sleep breathing. His head was lying comfortably atop of Matthew's shoulder, and he looked more at peace than his rough history should have allowed.

_We're… snuggling._ The thought hit Matthew like a ton of bricks. He couldn't remember the last time he'd snuggled with someone. If he had been told a few weeks ago that he would be sleeping in the same bed as Russia and snuggling with him, Matthew would have laughed. He wasn't laughing now though.

After assessing that Russia seemed to be in a pretty deep sleep, Matthew turned himself slightly in the grasp of the larger man. Although it would probably have been more self-preserving to turn away from Ivan, Matthew found himself turning towards him. Their faces were now just inches apart. Ivan's arm wrapped around Matthew's back now, and their chests were flush against one another. To ensure his own comfort, Matthew gently lifted his top arm out of the middle of the two bodies and put it over Ivan's back, effectively turning their position into a lying-down hug.

_I am snuggling with Ivan. Oh my God. And I initiated this snuggle. Oh my God. What if he wakes up? Oh my God. Oh my Maple-y Pancake God._

For the moment, all seemed well. Ivan hadn't seemed jostled by Matthew's movement in the slightest, so Matthew could pretend he had changed to this position in his sleep. Yes, that would work perfectly…

"Matvey wants to snuggle?"

"Ahhhh!" Matthew squeaked in an undignified, girly fashion. "You were a-awake?"

Ivan's eyes were still closed as if he were asleep. "Da, I have been awake for a long time."

Matthew felt mortified. _Now he knows I tried to cuddle with him! Oh Maple! This is horrifying! _"I-Ivan, I'm so sorry," he said, trying to pull away.

"Why are you sorry, _Milashka_?"

"Mee-lotch what?"

"_Milashka._ It is your new pet name."

"What does it mean?" Matthew asked. He was all-too aware that he and Ivan were snuggled, both parties awake, on a bed which they both owned.

"Ah, maybe I will tell you some other day. Are you hungry?"

Matthew nodded.

Ivan pulled him closer. "Too bad. We will stay here for at least one more hour. Ah," he said as he maneuvered their bodies so that one of Russia's legs was in between Matthew's and Matthew's head was cuddled snugly up against the crook of Ivan's neck.

"Y-you do know we're cuddling," Matthew said, hoping to break the Russian out of whatever hypnosis he must be under.

"Oh, is that what we're doing?" Ivan asked teasingly. "I thought we were invading America. This will have to do though."

Matthew blushed red and decided not to say anything else, for he was certain he would just make his situation even more insane.

So, for a solid fifteen minutes, neither of them moved. Matthew had never been cuddled like this before – sure, he'd been hugged by his Dad and his Papa, and America and he had had random, slightly extended hugs when Alfred had been going through a tough time, but Matthew had never been with someone romantically in this way. Sex was one thing, but this was cuddling, and dare he say it…

_Love?_

"I-I need to make breakfast!" Matthew said quickly, extracting himself from Ivan's arms very suddenly. "I'll make you pancakes! And omelettes! Yes! Pancakes!"

_Love? I'm such a fool. We're not in love and we never will be._

**

* * *

**

"So, do you want to go to a Canucks game?" Matthew asked with his mouth full of pancake.

"What is a Canuck game?" Ivan asked. He had finished his meal much earlier and was reading a paper at the breakfast table.

"The Canucks are Vancouver's hockey team," Matthew replied. "A-and I know you like hockey, so I was thinking you might be interested in going!" When Ivan didn't respond, Matthew was quick to qualify, "I mean, unless you don't want to, or if you are busy today, or something, it's really fine, I don't care-"

"Matvey." Ivan leaned across the table and put his index finger on Matthew's mouth in the universal indication for silence. "I would be honored to attend a Canadian hockey match with you today."

Matthew, unable to understand his recent propensity for blushing, stammered something incomprehensible and walked away. "I'm gonna go buy us some tickets then!" he responded.

**

* * *

**

"Sold out!"

Matthew groaned as he read the words on the page. Of course the Canucks would be sold out. Games were always packed – they were such a popular team.

"What did you say, Matvey?" Russia asked, coming into the sitting room where Matthew was restraining himself from banging his head against the computer screen.

"The game is sold out," Matthew said, grumbling. _I'm so stupid. Why would I invite him to do something without checking if it's possible first? I bet he thinks I'm so stupid now._

"That is unfortunate," Russia said, standing next to Matthew's chair and placing his hand on Matthew's shoulder. "Perhaps we could do something else today then?"

"Like what?" Matthew asked.

"I don't know anything about this city," Russia said snappishly. "You tell me!"

Truth was, Matthew barely ever visited this place. He was supposed to be the representative of Canada, and yet he didn't even know anything about Vancouver. He spun his computer chair so he could face Russia. "Uh… we could… go for a walk?" he said tentatively.

Ivan deadpanned. "Are you meaning to say to me that you don't know anything else there is to do here?"

"Maybe…" Matthew sighed and looked at the ground in defeat. _So stupid! _"Well, I know some people here, and I could call them and get them to take you somewhere fun," Canada said. "I know there must be at least one cool museum here; I could set you up with a tour-"

"Idiot Matvey. I only want to spend the day with you." Russia patted his head and walked to the door of the computer room. "Let's go for a walk. It was a good idea in the first place."

"Alright, I'll get…" Matthew started, but Russia was already out of the room. "Ready."

**

* * *

**

"Canada is a strange place," Ivan said offhandedly as the two walked through the snowy streets of Vancouver B.C. "Your people smile at each other on the street."

"Do people not smile in Russia or something?" Matthew asked as the two turned a corner.

"We smile!" Ivan countered angrily. "Just… not at people we don't know."

"Hm," Matthew responded. "Maybe you should try doing it some more."

A nice young woman was walking the opposite direction as the two countries and was about to pass them on the sidewalk. "Go on," Matthew said. "Smile at her! She looks friendly."

Ivan tried. He really did. As she shot him a brilliant smile, he responded with a forced, grimace-like smile, nothing like his usual frighteningly 'innocent' grin. The woman's expression instantly turned horrified, and she ran away quickly.

"Am I really that scary?" Ivan asked naively. He looked pretty forlorn at the development.

"No!" Matthew said hurriedly. "You're not scary. You - you just have difficulty showing kindness. But that's alright," Matthew said with a wide grin. "I can teach you!"

"Really? You would do that for me Matvey?" Russia sounded surprised, which in itself was surprising to Matthew.

"Of course!" Matthew responded. "Why wouldn't I?"

Russia didn't respond to the rhetorical question, preferring to change the subject. "Matvey, is that an ice rink?" Ivan asked, pointing to a building across the street.

"Oh, yeah! Riley Park!" Matthew grinned. "This is a place I have been, actually. During a provincial convention here a few years ago."

"So you like to ice skate?" Ivan sounded pleased.

"Do I like to ice skate? Are you kidding me? I play ice hockey!" Matthew puffed up his chest proudly as he steered them towards Riley Park Rink. "I'm a forward! Except, I don't get to play on a team." He sighed glumly as the two entered the rink.

"Why not?" Russia asked, putting his hand on Canada's shoulder.

"Can we get two please?" Matthew asked the lady at the ticket office. As soon as he had procured the tickets to enter the ice rink, Matthew turned to respond to Russia's query. "It's because I'm a nation and I naturally have more strength than the average human, so I can't play on a human team or else it would be cheating. But the nations don't have hockey teams, so…"

"We should start some," Russia responded.

Matthew shrugged as they got ice skates from another employee at the ice rink. "I don't know. I think enough nations would want to – most of the others don't have glaciers in their countries year round. I don't know if they know what ice is."

The two nations were silent as they laced up and then stepped out onto the ice, which was empty save for them. Matthew instantly felt himself gliding, and he positively flew away from Ivan, forgetting about the other's existence for a moment as he lost himself in the liberating feeling of skating.

_It's just me and the ice. It's been a while since I've been able to do this – to feel truly free from obligations, from familial duties, from my stupid brother, from everything… it's like it's just me and the ice, as it should be. _

But, in a moment, he was glomped from behind by his Russian lover. "Matvey, you were not lying when you said you could ice skate," Russia said into his ear, making Matthew shiver.

"Y-you can let go now," Matthew said, his back warm from the torso of his husband which was pressed up against it.

"What if I don't want to?"

Matthew and Ivan were gliding together like a pair of figure skaters. Ivan grasped Matthew's hands and then spun him out, only to pull him back so that the two were chest to chest.

"Why don't you want to?" Matthew whispered.

"Because we are one, da?" Ivan responded.

And then, Ivan leaned his head down captured Matthew's lips, eliciting a small squeak from the formerly Canadian nation. Matthew reacted quickly, pushing back against the taller man with force. Matthew wasn't sure when he'd fallen in love with the man, but it was easy for Matthew to realize that he'd never want to let Ivan go. And even though Ivan would never love him back, Matthew couldn't help but appreciate the fuzzy feelings that were abounding in his chest. Love was a beautiful feeling, requited or not.

Then, they ran into the glass and fell onto their butts on the ice. For a moment, they were too stunned to make any noise, but then, they started laughing together. "Hehehehehe!" Matthew laughed, his abs starting to receive a workout.

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol!" Russia laughed as well. "Matvey, you are my favorite."

**

* * *

**

When they left the ice rink, a snowstorm was brewing. The two were soaked to the bone from snow when they got back to their house, so they left to take separate showers and change into warm clothes. Matthew was finished cleaning up first, so he went to the lounge and started a fire in the fireplace so that he and Russia could have a nice evening sitting in front of the fire. After moving the heavy cover from the hearth, Matthew set to work piling logs and kindling.

_I mean, unless he's busy or something. Or just doesn't want to. Maybe I can find a way to let him back out easily without having to be rude to me…_

"Are you starting a fire for us?"

Matthew turned around from the fireplace and found himself staring at a mostly naked Russian, save for a gray towel wrapped around his waist. "Guh-guh-guh-guh-w-where are your clothes?"

"I am going to get dressed, but I heard some noises and wanted to make sure everything was okay," Russia said. "Do you need help?"

"N-n-n-n-n-n-no!" Matthew stammered, pushing Ivan out of the room. "Go get your clothes on! I am competent enough to do this on my own!"

Ivan returned five minutes later sporting his normal attire and found Matthew sitting on the loveseat cuddling with Kumajirou, a warm fire roaring in the fireplace. Ivan took a seat next to him, although he found it disappointing when Matthew scooted away from him.

"Did you have a good day Matvey?" Ivan asked, hoping to break the tension.

"Yes," Matthew replied in an almost-whisper, still horrified over the Russian's near nakedness a few moment before. "It was very fun… thank you for going on the walk with me!"

"It was my pleasure," Ivan responded. For a moment, the two sat in silence, to both the nations' annoyance. "Matvey, may I tell you something?" Ivan asked after a few moments. "Er, something, private?"

"Of course!" Matthew replied. "Kuma-kun, maybe you should leave the room. Ivan wants to tell me something in secret."

"I won't leave until I get food. Who are you?"

"I'm Canada – er, Matthew, the guy who feeds you," Matthew said with a sigh. He moved to get up to feed his pet, but at that moment, Russia produced an entire fish from his coat and gave it to the polar bear, who ran off with it happily. Matthew was surprised for a moment before he remembered that he had decided to stop questioning the strange occurrences that transpired in his life. "Er, right. So, what did you want to tell me?"

"It is my fault that Norway, Iceland, and Greenland decided not to become a part of our country."

"Excuse me?" Ivan's sudden revelation was unexpected, and Matthew wasn't certain what Ivan was trying to get at. "Did you make a mistake or something?"

"No. It was on purpose. I did not want them to be a part of our country." Ivan was looking directly into the fire, determinedly avoiding Matthew's questioning gaze.

"But… why? Didn't you want our country to be big?"

"No. I wanted an excuse to make you join with me." If Matthew didn't know better, he'd have sworn that Ivan was blushing. "It was the only way I could think that would make you want to - you want to be memorable and have the Arctic be important. But, to do it I needed to pretend that I was inviting the other Arctic countries as well. And I did – but, I portrayed it in a bad way. I pretended that if they joined they would be forced to pay massive taxes in return for their greatness. I made it seem like they'd be oppressed and miserable because I wanted them to say no."

Matthew was flabbergasted. "But… why? Why would you want to join with just me?"

Ivan finally made eye contact with his husband. "Is it not obvious? I am in love with you. But I didn't know what to do."

Matthew's eyes widened. "You're in love with me? But you never talked to me! You never noticed me!"

Ivan had the grace to look a bit embarrassed. "I actually noticed you too much, da? I pretended not to though. Then I had an excuse to sit on you."

Matthew chose not to be offended by the comment. "Why didn't you just try to talk to me?"

"No one wants to just talk to me!" Ivan said angrily, standing up to pace in front of the hearth. "I tried to talk to Lithuania, but he was too afraid of me! I tried to talk to Estonia, but he would have nothing to do with me! And don't even get me started on Latvia! And Prussia, and Afghanistan, and Georgia! And all the others! I just wanted them to be my friends! How else was I supposed to make you love me?"

Matthew stood up, wondering if he was about to experience Ivan's wrath for what he was about to say. "Ivan," he said quietly. "You didn't treat them like friends. You treated them like slaves. You invaded them and hurt lots of their people. You made them sad, and friends don't like it when their friends are sad. Remember when we talked about this? If you were doing something that made Lithuania sad, you needed to stop what you were doing. If Prussia didn't want to become a part of you, you shouldn't have forced it. But you acted wrongly, and it made them scared of you."

"Are you scared of me, Matvey?"

"No, but I would be if you didn't treat me right. If you made all my decisions for me, and if you threatened me, I would be scared." Matthew wrapped his arms around his husband, his head leaning on Ivan's back. "But I know you won't do that. You're different than you were before. You're nice on the inside, and you've just needed the right person to bring it out. I just want to make you smile, eh?"

"Matvey is too kind," Ivan whispered. "I am a bad person."

"No, you're not. You've just had a troubled past, and I want to help you fix it, okay?" Matthew said kindly. "And I love you too."

Ivan didn't say anything else, but he turned around so that his arms were wrapped around Matthew's shoulders too. Matthew understand that it was Russia's way of expressing his gratitude. Matthew smiled, closing his eyes in contentment.

_Ivan, I will be the one to make you smile._

TBC….

Wow, that was kind of a weird chapter, don't you agree? Anyways, more to come. Thanks for enjoying!


End file.
